


I'll be waiting then

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Cute, Cute Crowley, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, du verbringst Silvester mit Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be waiting then

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll be waiting then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592349) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Du fülltest Champagner in eines der Gläser, die du aus deinem Schrank genommen hattest, und übergabst dieses dann an Crowley, der an deinem Küchentisch saß und dir zulächelte. „Danke, Darling“, meinte er.  
Du begannst ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Sehr gerne, Mr Crowley. Und sagen Sie mir doch, warum sind Sie hier?“ Es war nicht so, dass du es nicht wusstest. Er wollte immer das gleiche. Du hattest ihn zum ersten mal vor etwas über zwei Monaten getroffen, und inzwischen traft ihr den jeweils anderen jetzt seit über einem Monat, weil er einfach auftauchte, und es dich nicht störte. Und er hatte bis jetzt jedes mal versucht dich dazu zu bekommen, einen Deal abzuschließen … nur das du kürzlich herausgefunden hattest, was er wirklich von dir wollte.  
Crowley sah sich um, als sei er an seiner Umgebung interessiert. „Was denkst du diesmal über einen Deal?“, fragte er. Genau, wie du es dir gedacht hattest. „Du könntest alles von mir haben. Alles was es bräuchte, wäre deine Seele.“ Er lächelte charmant. „Und ein Kuss.“ Okay, du hättest nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es wirklich aussprach … nicht nachdem er es auch bisher nie getan hatte.  
Du lachtest. „Sie wissen, dass Sie keinen Deal mit mir machen brauchen, um an einen Kuss zu kommen, richtig?“  
Er hörte auf, sich umzusehen und sah zurück zu dir. Bereits an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konntest du erkennen, dass du mit deiner Vermutung absolut richtig gelegen hattest. „Wirklich?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Sicher.“ Du nicktest. „Lad' mich einfach zum Essen ein, und wir werden sehen, was du sonst noch bekommst … außer dem Kuss.“ Du machtest eine kurze Pause. „Was denkst du?“  
Eine weile starrte er dich schweigend an, bevor er nickte. „Magst du Feuerwerk?“  
Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass heute Abend – oder eher Nacht – Silvester war, musstest du lächeln, und schnell wurde es zu einem Grinsen. „Sicher, warum fragst du?“  
Er schenkte dir lediglich ebenfalls ein Lächeln, bevor er plötzlich eine Rose (woher auch immer er sie hatte) an dich übergab. “Wir sehen uns heute Abend”, war alles was er sagte.  
Dein Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter, als du zu ihm zurücksahst. “Ich werde warten, Mr Crowley.“ Du lachtest leise, als Crowley lediglich eine Sekunde später verschwunden war. „Ich werde warten“, wiederholtest du leise zu dir selbst, und begannst darüber nachzudenken, was du tun würdest, bis er zurückkam …


End file.
